Cautiva
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Saga Tóxica: Cautiva. Un conjunto de malas decisiones la habían conducido a algo que ni siquiera podía soñar. (three-shot)
1. Cautiva

Sus manos ansiosas revoloteaban ásperamente sobre su vestido roto. El sonido del desgarre provenientes de la prenda era algo que en ese momento no importaba, incluso si fuera de su preocupación, su ropaje ya estaba lo bastante dañado como para siquiera pensar que cumplía con la función original para la que había sido fabricado.

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las escaleras, aquellos peldaños que conducían a su salvación, era como ver los escalones del cielo que finalizaban en aquella puerta de donde se asomaban los únicos rayos de luz que iluminaban esa sombría habitación.

Inconscientemente pasó una de sus manos por su muñeca izquierda y luego lo hizo de nuevo con la derecha, tocando los negros ematomas que provocaron las ataduras ya ausentes, aún dolía.

Lamió sus labios resecos anticipando su próxima acción: decidió que debía de salir y poner fin al infierno al que había sido sometida.

Con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie y un leve gemido salió de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo en que una mueca decoraba sus facciones. Sentía su entrepierna atrofiada y adolorida: era el recordatorio de su sufrir, la mayor razón por la que debía irse. Lentamente dio pequeños pasos hacia los escalones, pues era todo lo que podía lograr, al por fin estar frente a estos, agarró fuertemente el barandal y respiró hondo: ya podía sentir la libertad.

Pero antes de que pudiera pisar el primer escalón, una silueta apareció lentamente en la puerta, totalmente oscura por acción de la luz que se asomaba detrás.

Cayó sentada sobre sus propias piernas y con sus temblorosas manos sobre sus muslos.

—Bienvenido… —susurró imperceptiblemente, inclinándose sobre si misma tan pronto como aquella sombra se encontraba frente a ella —… amo

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que las manos cayosas, grandes de aquel individuo se posaron a cada lado de su cara, levantandola para que lo mirara.

A pesar de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, podía distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de su captor, que se acercaba lentamente, hasta que su aliento chocaba contra sus labios. Se había agachado frente a ella para estar a su nivel.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó él en un susurró.

Su cuerpo de estremeció al sonido de su voz, sintiendo una sensación muy distinta a la que debería.

Asintió febril, sin poder mirar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, su mente gritaba _¡No!_ Fuertemente.

Sus labios inferiores se tocaron, sin embargo eso era todo.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó lujurioso —Muéstrame cuanto

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, las manos de ella ya se encontraban sobre su pecho.

Miró dicha zona, la cual estaba cubierta por la tela azul de su uniforme, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces y luego deteniéndose. Con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda empezó a contornear la placa que descansaba sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, el símbolo de quien, irónicamente, suponía debía protegerla. Él empezó a ponerse de pie, hasta estar completamente erguido, sin dejar de observarla, podía sentir su pesada mirada.

Sus manos, que habían quedado a la altura de sus caderas, se dirigieron lentamente hacia su zona pelvica, mansajeando su miembro por sobre la ropa.

Dentro de su cabeza libraba una lucha: la razón le decía que parara, que esto era todo lo opuesto a lo que debería hacer, pero una pequeña pero dominante parte de su cabeza le decía desesperadamente que lo hiciera.

Su vista se nubló cuando sus manos empezaron a quitar el cinturón que agarraba sus pantalones, pero su cuerpo se negaba a parar, estaba mal y estaba asustada, y no podía hacer nada más que obedecer. Con el cinturón por fin fuera del camino, procedió a desabotonar el pantalón y a bajar la bragueta, antes de proceder con lo siguiente respiró profundamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Empezó a bajar la prenda lentamente junto con los boxers, tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad el miembro salió y se elevó prominentemente, el líquido pre seminal que salía de la uretra se diseminaba sobre la punta del glande y una pequeña gota amenazaba con caer al piso.

Ignorando el revuelvo en su estómago tomo el pene entre sus manos, apenas pudiendo cerrarlas alrededor del mismo y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, un gruñido de placer llegó a sus oídos y siguió tal cual iba. Minutos después sintió su rostro ser tomado de forma mansa por una de sus callosas manos, levantándolo levemente hasta que sus ojos se toparon.

—Ponlo adentro —susurró.

Tragó fuertemente antes de abrir la boca e introducir el pene. Empezó con movimientos cortos, cubriendo un poco más el miembro con cada movimiento y masajeando lo sobrante con las manos, fue aumentando la velocidad cuando las manos de su captor se posaron sobre su cabeza y empezaron a marcar la velocidad de su felación.

Mientras le daba placer con su boca no pudo evitar recordar y maldecir el momento en que todo había comenzado, arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado su ayuda.

* * *

Desde el principio sabía que salir con esas condiciones era un error, pero a pesar de lo gris que se mostraba el cielo, aún no empezaba a llover y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Incluso en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la casa familiar, sabía que no era buena idea, pero su terquedad era más fuerte que su razón, por lo que se apresuró a escribir una pequeña nota a su familia donde explicaba que había salido a comprar algo que necesitaba con urgencias y que regresaría tan pronto como terminara con sus compras.

No encontrar un paraguas no fue impedimento para irse, el fuerte ventarrón que le advertía volver a la seguridad de la casa de su padre no modificó sus planes, mucho menos el violento movimiento de los arboles pudo persuadirla de dar marcha atrás.

La casa de su padre se encontraba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, donde solo habían un par de casas y frondosos bosques, por lo que era más seguro acceder a la zona en algún tipo de vehículo, pero ella había vivido en ese lugar la mayor parte de su vida y no era la primera vez que iba desde ahí a la ciudad a pie, era relajante ir por ese camino.

Aún no empezaba a llover cuando por fin llegó a la parte más poblada de la ciudad, tampoco antes de llegar al centro comercial. Hizo todas las comprar que necesitaba, que consistían en artefactos para un proyecto universitario que debía entregar pronto. Con dinero sobrante compró una sombrilla que a pesar de no lucir muy fuerte, estaba segura que podría servirle al menos para poder llegar a su casa.

Pero cuando volvía la brisa era simplemente muy fuerte para el débil paraguas, tanto que en algún momento esta intentaba arrastrarla, ayudada por la brisa, a la dirección contraria de la que se dirigía. Las ráfagas de viento eran tan fuertes que le arrancaron el objeto de la mano y no se molestó en ir por él, pues en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba bastante lejos y probablemente arruinado.

Abrazándose a sí misma trató de seguir su camino, pero la lluvia había empeorado tanto que apenas podía ver y el frío que le provocaba le hizo darse cuenta que salir simplemente con un vestido rosa salmón, un abrigo blanco de lana fina y las sandalias que ahora se encontraban enlodadas e incomodas había sido otra de las malas decisiones que había tomado ese día.

Siguió caminando pero sabía que aún le faltaba bastante por recorrer antes de llegar a su casa. Recordó que traía se teléfono, así que lo sacó: dos llamadas pérdidas se mostraban en pantalla. Trató de desbloquearlo, pero el aparato estaba tan mojado que, sin importar que tanto tratara nunca terminaba de completar el patrón, así que se rindió y lo volvió a guardar, pues tratar se secar la pantalla en ese momento era como tratar de respirar bajo el agua.

Siguió tratando de caminar de regreso, hasta que pudo distinguir luces rojas y azules acercándose a su dirección, sonrió, interiormente agradecida y se quedó parada hasta que eventualmente el vehículo policial se detuvo frente a ella y la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, invitándola a entrar, lo cual aceptó gustosa.

—Sasuke —jadeó sorprendida al ver a su antiguo compañero de clases.

—Hyuga —fue lo que él dijo para reconocer su presencia — ¿Qué haces afuera? Es peligroso salir en medio de una tormenta

—Yo… tenía que conseguir cosas… para la universidad… —murmuró abochornada, mostrándole sus compras como si tratara de probarlo — Trataba de llegar a casa

—Si mueres no habrá universidad a la que ir ni casa a la que volver —le reprochó empezando a conducir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y trató de cambiar el tema — ¿Y tu compañero?

—En casa, igual que toda persona cuerda —se encogió antes de respuesta acusatoria.

—Tu tampoco estas en casa —dijo en un tono muy bajo.

—Estoy de servicio

Y era imposible discutir ante eso.

—Siento mojar tu asiento, yo-

—No te preocupes —le cortó.

Luego de eso el viaje fue tranquilo, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, hasta que se percató de que se alejaba de la dirección de donde estaba su casa, e incluso si en algún momento pensó que rodearía para llevarla, ya habían pasado cualquier camino posible para que algo así pasara.

—Sasuke —él murmuró para que entendiera que escuchaba —Mi casa…

—Los caminos están bloqueados —le dijo —te quedarás en mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta

Y ella lo aceptó, aunque le conmocionó y molestó que no se lo aclarara en primer lugar. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, ubicada en el extremo opuesto a la suya.

Por lo que sabía, el Uchiha empezó a vivir solo tan rápido como se graduó de la academia policial y al igual que el resto de su familia, era un prodigio cuya meta era ser investigador.

Entraron a la casa de dos niveles a través del garaje. Lo primero que notó al entrar a la casa fue que Sasuke tenía un gusto bastante minimalista, había bastantes muebles de colores oscuros que iban combinaban muy bien con las paredes claras, sofás negros, una televisión y un pequeño armario bajo este. No había cuadros, fotos u adornos, solo lo que podía considerar esencial.

—Hinata —saltó al escuchar su nombre ser llamado, y lo miró, él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia el nivel de arriba, y lo hizo.

Llegaron a una puerta y empezó a asustarse al momento que esta fue abierta, revelando una habitación a la que él se adentró cómodamente mientras ella solo quedó estática en la puerta.

Lo vio levantar una ceja cuando volteó a verla luego de haber buscado algo entre las gavetas, miró sus manos y en ellas tenía una toalla, camiseta blanca junto a unos boxers, que supuso, eran de él. Puso la ropa sobre la cama y le extendió la toalla, ella indecisa entró a la habitación y la tomó.

—El baño está en esa puerta —señaló con la cabeza la puerta a su izquierda, rozando un poco sus manos antes de entregarle completamente la toalla —me encargaré de lavar la ropa mojada en cuanto termines —ella asintió y caminó hacia el baño al mismo tiempo que él caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

Se adentró al baño cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

Miró el baño, era bastante lujoso, le recordaba un poco al baño de la habitación de su padre, con una gran tina y una ducha, un lavamanos doble de mármol negro, casi le daba miedo tocarlo y romperlo de algún modo, así que se apresuró a desvestirse y meterse a la ducha.

Soltó un largo suspiro al sentir el agua caliente resbalar por su fría piel, felizmente enjuagando y enjabonando su cuerpo. Varios minutos después decidió que ya tenía suficiente y procedió a secarse con la toalla lo más que pudiera antes de salir del baño.

Se dirigió hacia la cama, sintiendo ahora con sus pies descalzos la alfombra negra que cubría el piso. Las paredes eran de un tono gris, haciendo que la habitación luciera triste, también habían cortinas simples cubriendo las ventanas, igual de negras que la alfombra y llegó a la conclusión de que a él realmente le gustaba la oscuridad que estaba segura que abría incluso de día en esa habitación.

Terminó de secar completamente su cuerpo y procedió a secar su pelo, quedando completamente desprotegida a la vista de alguien, pero no le preocupaba, pues estaba sola. No pudo evitar seguir viendo los detalles de la habitación mientras se ponía el bóxer. La habitación de Sasuke era curiosa, era en la única habitación en la que había un cuadro y estaba justo en la pared frente a la cama, se acercó un poco más, una hermosa mujer, Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, la recordaba vagamente de las reuniones escolares, pero había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Estando completamente vestida, bajó las escaleras con sus ropas en las manos, pero no encontró al Uchiha en la sala.

— ¿Sasuke? —Llamó, pero él no respondió y ella no sabía que hacer más que quedarse parada a los pies de las escaleras — ¡Sasuke! —pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Suspiró y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar sin saber, miraba para un lado y para otro hasta que se sintió repentinamente agarrada por la cintura y arrojó un fuerte grito, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y encontrándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba con ropa cómoda y el pelo mojado.

—Tranquila —fue lo primero que le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, tomando las ropas de ella de entre sus manos.

Empezó a boquear tratando de decir algo, pero se rindió cuando nada salió y se dejó conducir por el Uchiha a la cocina, donde él procedió a preparar té para ambos, para luego dejarla sola mientras él ponía a lavar las ropas, volviendo luego de casi diez minutos.

—Las líneas están cortadas —fue lo que él le dijo cuándo le preguntó si podía usar su teléfono, ya que su celular había dejado de funcionar, supuso, por estar expuesto a tanta agua.

Ella solo podía resoplar.

Se quedaron en la sala de estar hasta media noche, hablando y comentando sobre lo terrible que se escuchaba la tormenta afuera, hasta que se quedaron callados y ella empezó a bostezar, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

—Te quedarás en mi habitación —le dijo Sasuke mientras abría la puerta.

Ella se alarmó.

— ¡N-no puedo aceptarlo! — Le dijo —pu-puedo dormir en el sofá

—No hay necesidad de eso —se recargó del marco de la puerta —hay otras habitaciones

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Esta habitación está mejor ambientada en estos momentos — se encogió de hombros —eres mi invitada, no puedo dejar

—Pero… — su voz murió cuando le dirigió una mirada severa, haciéndola finalmente asentir, viendo como una sonrisa de triunfo se extendía por su rostro al tiempo que de daba la vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, distendiendo la sabana que la cubría y metiéndose bajo ellas, boca abajo y con la cara de lleno en las almohadas e inhaló fuertemente: olía a pino y no pudo evitar preguntarse idiotamente si ese aroma era por causa del detergente que usaba o si era el olor corporal de Sasuke impregnado en la cama.

Se sonrojó levemente ante este pensamiento: La cama de Sasuke… estaba acostada en su cama. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que debía dormir y sorprendentemente, a costa de todo pronóstico calló rápidamente dormida.

.

.

.

Gimió en su inconciencia.

Una emoción extraña le invadían los sentidos. La sensación de algo húmedo yendo sobre su pecho, deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pechos le hizo estremecer. Empezó a ser inquietante cuando aquello empezó a rodear y presionar insistente mente sobre uno de sus pezones, siendo seguido de una suave brisa y la acción se repetía con su otro pezón.

Trató de utilizar las manos para alejarlo, pero no podía moverlos y eso le hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos y dirigió su vista hasta su pecho y lo que encontró realmente la descolocó.

La negra mirada de Sasuke se había topado con la de ella por sobre la arrugada camiseta que se mantenía envuelta casi a nivel de su clavícula mientras él plácidamente amamantaba su pecho derecho.

— S-Sasuke —tartamudeó su nombre aún sorprendida y eso parecía haberlo animado más.

Trató de mover sus manos nuevamente, pero estas se encontrabas apresadas por algo. Subió la mirada hasta dar con ellas, y con horror se vio esposada a los barrotes de la cama.

Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, volvió a ver hacia Sasuke, que ahora se encontraba en su barbilla entre sus pechos y le daba una extraña sonrisa.

—Hinata —la llamó en un susurro —tranquilízate

—Su-suéltame —dijo — ¡Suéltame!

—Hinata — susurró él, subiendo lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro — ¿Has esperado por mí? —le preguntó dócilmente restregando sus intimidades, haciendo a Hinata notar con horror que solo una simple capa de tela los separaba: la que lo cubría a él.

Empezó a moverse con desesperación tratando de cerrar sus piernas, pero le era imposible con la cercanía entre ellos. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡Ayuda! —Empezó a gritar — ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

—Nadie te va a escuchar —murmuró mientras bajaba a su cuello y empezaba a besarlo y chuparlo, asegurándose de dejar marcas en el mismo —incluso si no lloviera tan fuerte…nadie vendría aquí —y lo sintió sonreír contra su clavícula.

— ¡Su-suéltame, por favor! —seguía gritando y las lágrimas saliendo — n-n-no le diré a nadie, pero por favor…

—Tú no entiendes —ella lo miró, pero no dejó de luchar —no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto…tenerte

Empezó a besar sus labios y pretendió profundizar el beso, pero gruñó cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y sin cuidado alguno introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, haciéndola jadear y liberar su labio. Sacó los dedos de su entrepierna y se levantó en su posición, quedando arrodillado sobre la cama aún entre sus piernas. Con los mismos dos dedos que anteriormente estuvieron dentro de ella se acarició el labio comprobando que sangraba, mirándola sonrió y pasó lengua sobre la herida para luego introducir ambos dedos en su boca.

—Te gusta jugar rudo ¿he? — Rio —Pero… no puedo ser duro contigo en nuestra primera vez

—No quiero —lloró

—Lo querrás — afirmó sonriente al tiempo en que sus dedos se colaban a través del elástico de su bóxer —me lo pedirás —empezó a bajar la prenda —llorarás cuando te lo niegue —lentamente el miembro empezó a ser visible —aunque… nunca lo haré —y el miembro finalmente terminó de salir por sí mismo, poderosamente erecto.

—No lo hagas —rogó por última vez, mientras él tomaba sus rodillas y las llevaba hasta los lados de su cuerpo, teniéndola totalmente abierta para él, alineando su glande a su vagina y frotando levemente la cabeza de su pene con su intimidad y mojándolo de sus fluidos —Sasuke, n-… ¡aah!

Gimió cuando él empezó a entrar en ella lentamente y él soltó un pesado gruñido mientras más profundo llegaba. Mordió la lengua, tratando de no soltar ningún ruido. Soltó sus piernas y colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón a los lados de los hombros de Hinata, mirándole fijamente el rostro, empezando un lento vaivén.

Ella trataba de mirar cualquier cosa menos su rostro, recorrió la habitación una y otra vez con la mirada y las lágrimas seguían saliendo junto a unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos que se le escapaban cada vez que subía la intensidad de sus envestidas. Entonces notó que el cuadro que vio al inicio de la noche de encontraba descolgado y volteado hacia la dirección en la que ella miraba, quedando solamente visible la parte de atrás del cuadro.

— ¿T-te pr-reocupa? —Le preguntó ya mirándolo y él tenía la confusión pintada en toda la cara mientras bajaba la velocidad — ¿Te prec-cupa lo que t-t-tu mami piense de ti? —le retó, mirándole los ojos con determinación —niño de mamá

El ceño en él se frunció y una extraña sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro.

Realmente no había pensado antes de hablar.

Tomando primero una y luego la otra pierna, la obligó a envolverle la cintura con las piernas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, provocando que la espalda baja de Hinata quedara levemente levantada.

Y sin decir una palabra empezó a embestirla con fuerza, llegando aún más profundo que antes.

— ¡Ahh! —Gimió — ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ummm! —los sonidos vergonzosos no dejaban de salir de su boca incluso si no quería, no paraban.

—Por fin eres mía —gruñó —toda mía —repitió, intensificando cada vez más sus envestidas.

Su boca cubrió su pezón derecho mientras el otro seguía rebotando libre, y a estas alturas, ya no podía controlar sus gemidos.

Hasta que ambos acabaron dejando salir fuertes gemidos.

Podía sentir su caliente semen dentro de ella mientras él se desplomaba sobre ella y ella lentamente soltaba su cadera.

Derramó una última lágrima.

Ese había sido solo el comienzo.

* * *

Gimió mientas se encontraba bajo a él, que la empalaba desde atrás.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había abusado de ella. Luego de esa noche le había impedido irse, la había secuestrado, la había atado a la cama que había colocado para ella dos días después, había tocado cada extremo de su piel con sus manos, con su boca.

La había convertido con su sumisa, la había hecho hacer cosas para poder obtener agua y comida, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera tenía que decirle que hacer, ella ya sabía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Dos, tres semanas? ¿Un mes?, solo sabía que menos de una semanas después había sido declarada oficialmente desaparecida y que él, que estaba en su entrenamiento para ser oficialmente detective, estaba a cabo de su búsqueda.

Qué ironía.

La tomaba todos los días, susurrándole palabras hermosas al oído, haciéndole cumplidos que ella había aprendido a aceptar, porque se las decía tanto que ya no podían ser más que ciertas, tal y como lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan apretada —le susurraba al oído —no puedo vivir sin ti —le besó el cuello.

Entre gemidos ella volteó el rostro hacia él y sus labios se encontraron, sus envestidas eran cortas pero fuertes y la llevaban al éxtasis.

—Nadie me hace sentir esto

Ella gimió.

—M-más —le pidió.

Y lo cumplió, penetrándola más rápido, más fuerte.

Sacaba su miembro de ella y lo volvía a meter, y como le encantaba que hiciera eso.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó cuando llegó el orgasmo.

Pero él aún no acababa y golpeaba su interior sensible furiosamente. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos hasta llegar a otro órgano en el cual, esta vez, fue acompañada por él.

Lentamente salió de ella y ella se sentó cuando el quedó totalmente acostado en la cama, tomando el condón que se había colocado y que estaba lleno de esperma, quitándoselo tal y como lo hacía desde que había empezado a utilizarlos.

Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón, y él la abrazó, besándole la cabeza.

—Te amo —susurró entre su cabello.

—Te amo —le devolvió ella.

—Te amo —volvió a decir él —te amo —ella se levantó levemente y lo miró un poco, un poco preocupada, él nunca se lo repetíatanto.

Él la apartó y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

Ella se alarmó.

—Te amo —le seguía repitiendo y ella solo atinó a acercarse a la espalda de él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y recostando su cabeza en la parte superior espalda, pegando su pecho a él.

—Te amo — repitió él, y así siguió toda la noche.

* * *

 **Saga "Toxica": _Cautiva_**

 ** _Primera parte: Cautiva_**

 ** _Segunda Parte: ?_**

 ** _Tercera parte: ?_**

 **Será un proyecto en conjunto con los administradores del grupo: Naruto All Project (NAP)**

 **También** **aprovechamos para agradecer a todas las personas en el grupo, son geniales, estamos en hiatus pero seguimos siendo fuertes.**


	2. Chapter 2

La había estado observando mientras dormía plácidamente sobre la cama que había preparado para ella. Estaba boca abajo, solamente cubierta ligeramente por una sábana blanca sobre la parte superior de la curva de su trasero, con un brazo extendido bajo la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza y el otro curvado de tal forma que sus dedos cubrían levemente su boca.

Con un dedo delineó levemente su espina dorsal desde arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a aquella que separaba sus nalgas y volvió a subir, incluso en su inconciencia ella temblaba ante su toque.

Los moretones que había pactado con su boca noches antes, incluso la noche anterior, seguían con un vivido color purpura que decían no desaparecerían pronto. Observó la piel cremosa de aquel pecho que ante su perspectiva se aplastaba levemente, provocando que formara una curvatura que lo volvía loco.

Lentamente y con cuidado para no despertarla, se acercó y posicionó sobre ella, sin tocarla hasta que sus labios se encontraron con la nívea piel de su nuca, dando pequeños y lentos besos en cada espacio de esa área. Estaba deseoso por restregar su erección en ella y así lo hizo, incluso a través de su bóxer se sentía bien estar entre sus dos montículos de sus nalgas. Se levantó quedando afincado sobre sus rodillas que estaban a cada lado de ella y desde su perspectiva se veía tan bien, tan sexy y ya no podía esperar más.

Primero se quitó la única prenda que llevaba él y luego retiró la sabana que la cubría a ella. Tomó en cada mano una nalga y las abrió dejando ver ese lugar de ella que le encantaba tanto y el lugar de ella que aún no había explorado. Con ambos pulgares tomó sus labios menores y los abrió, complacido de sentirla mojada, lista para él como lo había estado esos tres meses en los que la tenía cautiva.

Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de no perder su autocontrol y penetrarla en ese mismo momento. Cuando exhaló se inclinó levemente hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama y tomó un preservativo, lo abrió tratando de no romperlo por la emoción que le daba cada vez que iba a sumergirse entre sus piernas y se lo puso, retomando su posición anterior y colocando su erección en su entrada, penetrándola lentamente y notando como las manos de ella se cerraban en puños y sus ojos cerrados se arrugaban aún en su sueño.

Empezó con un vaivén suave hasta que la vio abrir los ojos y la notó algo desorientada, la palmeó fuertemente –un poco más de lo que quería –para llamar su atención, la cual ganó inmediatamente cuando ella lo miró levantando levemente la cabeza, mirándolo y luego mirando hacia abajo, donde se unían sus cuerpos, algo que lo motivó a aumentar la velocidad y que provocó que ella inmediatamente volviera a bajar la cabeza, ahora con su frente y brazos sobre la almohada mientras movía sus piernas hasta que estaba sobre sus rodillas, dándole a él más acceso a su interior y una posición más cómoda.

Continúo penetrándola y con una de sus manos fue desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello y luego a su cabello, agarrando y jalándola hasta que se vio obligada a también afincarse sobre sus manos y erguir su cabeza hacia atrás y maldición que se veía erótica.

Jaló un poco más hasta que ella solo se encontraba en sus rodillas, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y su boca a la de él, él tocando con una mano uno de sus pechos y con la otra estimulando su clítoris.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos siendo difícilmente amortiguados en su boca, y observó –porque no había cerrado los ojos ni un segundo, queriendo disfrutar sus reacciones a cada momento –como los ojos de ella estaban entreabiertos y un poco llorosos, aún con los rastros de su anterior sueño presente en ellos. Labios con labios sonrió y en su cabeza se ligaban los pensamientos lujuriosos con los pensamientos de lo afortunado que era al tenerla así para y por él, también siendo invadidos por recuerdos de como la había conocido, o mejor dicho, cuando la había notado por primera vez.

* * *

Recordó que ella empezó a aparecer en sus fotos escolares desde el tercer grado y en las fotos grupales de su grupo de conocidos –conocidos, porque realmente no podía decir si consideró un amigo a más de tres personas entre ellos –a partir de la segunda mitad del quinto grado, más o menos.

Pero no reconoció su persona hasta, aproximadamente, el antepenúltimo año de su vida escolar, cuando ella había representado a su escuela en la primera exhibición de la categoría de patinaje artístico que su escuela y otras de la zona habían luchado tanto por obtener dentro de las categorías de las competencias interescolares hasta que lo lograron. Realmente no había querido asistir, pero fue sacado de su cama y prácticamente arrastrado hacia el lugar, no sin antes haber pegado un par de puñetazos a Naruto, que era el que insistía en que debían ir a apoyar a esa amiga que él estaba seguro que no tenía y le reprochaba que también debía de presentar un poco de orgullo escolar de vez en cuando.

Tres participantes habían pasado y no había sido nada impresionante, estaba a punto de pararse y salir del centro de patinaje local, en el que se llevaba a cabo esa etapa de la competencia, porque el de su escuela era lo suficientemente pequeño como para apenas abarcar la mitad de su población estudiantil, mucho menos la que vendría de otras escuelas, pero de nuevo el molesto rubio lo detuvo y le dijo que ya era el turno de "Hina" como había dicho él, en su mente pensó que era un nombre extraño y no pudo encontrar más que nombres un poco más largos con dicha partículas de letras, aunque sus pensamientos e intención de abandonar el lugar fueron cortados cuando las luces se apagaron y el jadeo colectivo se escuchó al momento en que una luz particular apuntaba hacia el extremo opuesto al suyo. Un poco exasperado por su propia curiosidad, se volvió a sentar hasta que observó como la chica salía a la pista, supuso que era la tal "Hina".

La observó de arriba abajo, estaba vestida de un leotardo azul oscuro con unos cuantos brillos, una muy pequeña falda suelta y blanquecina transparente y medias también transparentes, su pelo recogido en un esterilizado moño que parecía haber sido intencionalmente hecho hacia un lado. Su imagen se volvió recurrente en su mente, y no pudo evitar pensar que sí, la había visto en algún momento, se preguntó si era una de esas chicas que insistían en 'tropezar' con él.

Trató de observar su rostro detenidamente pero le fue imposible cuando una fina tonada de violines empezó a escucharse, llevándola a iniciar con su rutina.

A partir de ahí fue como si solo existiera ella.

Sus movimientos suaves mientras recorría la pista de un punto a otro, haciendo unos cuantos saltos que eran muy perfectos a su vista, eran hipnóticos. Los movimientos de sus caderas cuando iba a empezar un giro fluían naturalmente, en un punto ella estaba en el centro del hielo, con una pierna levantada a lo alto mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba inclinado hacia abajo, tocando con sus manos el tobillo de la pierna sobre la cual giraba.

La rutina terminó, pero él no podía decir si el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido como se le hacía ver o si solo era porque él estaba tan ensimismado viéndola.

Los aplausos y gritos estallaron, todos poniéndose de pie, pero él solo había quedado sentado sin poder despegar la vista de ella, que jadeante sonreía e incluso desde su distancia pudo distinguir las manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

No fue hasta que la anunciaron como la indiscutible ganadora que aprendió su nombre.

Hinata Hyuga.

La gente empezó a salir del lugar, pero ellos se acercaron a ella, siendo Ino la primera en abalanzarse sobre ella a felicitarla.

Él, por su parte, se había quedado atrás con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, sin soltarlos porque de algún modo había olvidado como respirar cuando la vio más de cerca, ella era hermosa; pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él y pareció sonreír un poco diferente a como le sonreía a los demás, pudo decir que se había convertido en el pivote de su vida.

* * *

Salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta, tirándola sobre la cama boca arriba y besándola vorazmente al tiempo que volvía a penetrarla de una sola estocada, embistiendo rápidamente porque le gustaba la forma en la que sus pechos se movían cuando lo hacía, incluso en la oscuridad de aquel sótano podía distinguirlo lucidamente.

También podía distinguir sus ojos, lucían tan fantasmales, con lágrimas de placer amenazando con desbordarse de ellos y mirándolo solo a él. Le encantaba, desde que la conoció todo de ella le había parecido sumamente sensual, incluso esos pequeños gestos que pasaban desapercibido por la mayoría, excepto de él; pero, recordó, que había otros tan observadores como él, aquellos que habían apreciado de cerca esas cosas que él solo pudo ver de lejos.

Sus días de universidad solo habían sido puras frustraciones concernientes de otras, de verla hacer sus propia historia de romance sin sentido, relaciones fallidas y volver a empezar, mientras él se enfrascaba en aquellos estudios que realmente no le gustaban, porque si encontraba tiempo libre solo lo usaría para desfigurar la cara de todo hombre que se atrevió a tocarla.

* * *

Su oscura mirada la siguió por todo el campus visible, odiando la forma en la que sus pálidos dedos se entrelazaban con los otros más oscuros. Pensó en lo absurda imagen que proyectaban y a su simple vista ni siquiera en imagen eran compatibles, ella con su belleza tradicional y él con sus rastros salvajes. Se agarró a la mesa en la que se encontraba, evitando de esta manera pararse a detener el beso de despedida que esos dos compartían, la imagen le era tan repugnante y sin embargo no podía apartar su mirada.

Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka no eran compatibles.

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente separados y ella sentada apenas a unas cuantas mesas a distancia de él, por lo que tomó sus libros y los dejó caer de una forma un poco ruidosa sobre la mesa de ella, llamando su atención.

—Sasuke —le saludó ella sonriéndole.

Su única acción fue asentir y tomar asiento, vergonzosamente se había quedado sin palabras, algo que solo le pasaba alrededor de ella siempre que repetía esa acción: sonreír.

El silencio los rodeó al momento que ella volvía a concentrarse en los ejercicios que realizaba, así que él abrió sus libros en las páginas marcadas e hizo lo mismo con la excepción de que él solo se concentraba disimuladamente, claro está, en ella.

Le era fascinante su expresión, incluso con los labios fruncidos y las cejas arrugadas era hermosa, parecía molesta con lo que fuera que mostrara el libro, así que lo miró y levantó las cejas un poco perplejo porque los ejercicios que parecían agobiarla tanto eran bastante básicos para su carrera, pero sin importarle tomó su propio bolígrafo y procedió a escribir las respuestas en un papel que colocó sobre el libro, tapando la visión de ella del objeto y ganando su mirada sobe él.

La escuchó suspirar.

—Debo parecer una tonta —dijo claramente avergonzada, con la cara levemente sonrojada, él se preguntaba si era normal sentirse orgulloso por provocarlo —Es solo que…olvídalo

Empezó a recoger sus cosas y él se alarmó un poco, provocando un movimiento meramente involuntario al tomarle la muñeca para impedir que se fuera y ganó la mirada de ella sobre él nuevamente, pero sintió alivio cuando nuevamente volvió a su lugar en aquella mesa y empezó a hablarle de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Llamas empezaron a arder en su interior cuando empezó a contarle de como sospechaba que Kiba le era infiel pero no quería saltar a conclusiones desmesuradas sin estar completamente segura, pero que sin embargo podía ver las señales ahí, las llamadas sospechosas y olores de perfumes que ella no usaba.

En su mente degollaba al Inuzuka de todas las formas posibles.

Con muchas razones ella pareció escéptica cuando se ofreció para ayudarla a calmar sus sospechas, y cuando le preguntó el por qué, solo le respondió con el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza cada noche cuando se acostaba y no dormía sin antes pensar en ella.

—Hombres como esos no merecen mujeres como tú —y su respuesta pareció satisfacerle sin sospechar que ese no era el final que no le diría _porque mujeres como tú están destinadas a hombres como yo._

Entonces las cosas empezaron rápido y tal cual terminaron, en su investigación, la cual le fue posible gracias a sus años anteriores de interés en el campo y a un poco de ayuda de su hermano, descubrió que Kiba, de hecho, si le era infiel con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo, cosa que la destrozó al enterarse. Ahí vislumbró el mejor momento, dejaría que se recuperara de su ruptura y luego se le confesaría.

Y dos meses después al final del semestre, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y un pañuelo para secar el insistente sudor de sus palmas en la otra, se dirigió al edificio de dormitorios en el que sabía ella residía, aún sin saber que le iba a decir, pero al llegar sus pasos se detuvieron solo a una corta distancia del edificio, donde la vio entrar con otro chico, Toneri, con quien compartía unas cuantas clases y quien tenía una de sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica.

Los siguió unos pasos más atrás, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de ella, quien se mantenía concentrada en destrabarla mientas el peliplata tenía ambas manos en las caderas de la chica, parándose muy cerca de ella.

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta una vez que los otros entraron, sus puños se cerraron al escuchar risillas juguetonas al otro lado y su único reaccionar fue darse la vuelta e irse, arrojando las rosas en el contenedor más cercano y dejando el campus tan rápido como pudo.

No volvió durante el semestre siguiente y tampoco lo hizo al siguiente a ese.

* * *

Pero finalmente la tenía con él, ahí, bajo su cuerpo, mientras la embestía lentamente pero con fuerza, duro, haciéndola gemir y morderse los labios, incluso después de años ella seguía teniendo un efecto en él, seguía maravillándolo con sus expresiones.

Se sentía cerca de terminar cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo, el hecho de que era él que la hacía llegar al éxtasis solo lo excitaba y provocaba que la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentara mientras ella convulsionaba de placer.

Le era molesto tener que soportar el hecho de que no podía sentirla directamente piel con piel, nunca consideró sentir odio por una pieza tan fina de látex, pero realmente no tenía elección.

Buscó más profundidad y tomó una de las piernas de ella poniendola sobre uno de sus hombros mientras que con una mano empujaba la otra pierna ignorando si le era doloroso, pues el sonido de sus testículos chocando con el trasero de Hinata era tan hipnótico que solo quería seguir escuchando.

Hinata gritaba y era música para sus oídos, le encantaba cuando sus gemidos se transformaban, era estimulante.

—Te gusta que te la meta ¿he? —Dijo entre jadeos —tu vagina… me está apretando

Ella trató de taparse la cara ante su charla sucia, pero él se lo evitó como pudo.

—No lo hagas —le demandó —mira como entro en ti

Luego de unos segundos ella obedeció, afincándose levemente de sus codos y fijando su vista en la unión de sus miembros.

Su obediencia lo motivaba más, su rostro inocente y sonrojado, sus jadeos, eran su límite. Abruptamente paró soltando un gran gruñido mientras se derramaba en el condón, saliendo de ella de forma lenta.

Se dejó caer a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, pasados varios minutos le miró el rostro, ella había caído dormida. Apartó los flequillos que tapaban su rostro y la observó, lentamente recorrió con la mirada cada extensión del rostro que poseía, tratando de recordar cada detalle del rostro que probablemente no volvería a ver.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía su hermana Hanabi a ella, más sin embargo eran tan distintas al mismo tiempo. Si Hinata estaba despierta, sus característicos ojos luna le recordaban a la Hyuga menor, la que solo días antes lo habían visto con los mismos vacíos ojos blancos.

* * *

Acababa de salir de una rueda de prensa, tanto él como Itachi y toda la estación de policías estaban siendo atacados no solo por la comunidad, sino también por la prensa nacional, quienes buscaban respuestas a la desaparición de la joven estudiante universitaria de término, Hinata Hyuga.

No les tenía cuidado, su acto de frustración al parecer había rendido sus frutos frente a las cámaras, pero podía ver como el estrés real consumía a su hermano.

Después de dar informe de las "pistas" que habían conseguido e informar que continuarían investigando y buscando en las áreas delimitadas, había salido y tomado su patrulla, dirigiéndose al sendero que dirigía a la casa Hyuga, al sendero en el cual la había recogido, para construir su fachada.

Cuando llegó había unos cuantos oficiales que seguían buscando porque se les había ordenado, pero notó como unos cuantos de ellos se mantenían unidos cerca de otra patrulla, parecían hablar con alguien, así que cuando se dementó de su patrulla se dirigió directamente a ellos.

—Uchiha —entre los oficiales salió una chica, la cual fue quien lo había llamado y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

—Hyuga, esta área está restringida —le dijo a la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi.

La chica en cuestión iba vestida con botas que se encontraban sucias de lodo, junto a pantalones negros y una camisa evidentemente vieja, detrás de ella había un perro labrador negro de tamaño mediano, que se mantenía olfateando el suelo.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana —fue lo que le respondió.

—Nosotros estamos encargados de eso, cuando tengamos pistas de quien o a donde se la llevaron, les informaremos

Pero la chica solo negó fuertemente.

—No estoy buscando su rastro, busco su cadáver —fue lo que dijo con la voz rota.

Sasuke la miró, su rostro lucía cansado, como el de alguien que no había dormido en días, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo denotaban. Se quedó callado, preguntándose internamente quien más había perdido la fe sobre encontrarla.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… yo…yo solo quiero encontrarla —se acercó a él y se agachó para tomar al perro que se mantenía insistentemente oliéndolo y rascando sus pantalones —Este es el perro de Hinata… no ladra… igual que ella —rio tristemente —yo… creí que podría ayudar —susurró tan bajo que apenas la escuchó.

Se apartó levemente alejándose del perro, aun observando como la hermana de la chica que tenía en su sótano ahora dejaba caer sus lágrimas libremente, apenas sollozando, completamente sentada en aquel camino de tierra.

Y no estaba seguro porque sentía su corazón temblar.

* * *

—Hinata —la llamó y la movió, provocando que se despertara inmediatamente y alerta y se preguntó si siempre había tenido tan ligero —vamos

Ella lo miró expectante, como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua extranjera mientras que él se ocupaba de envolver bien su cuerpo entre las sabanas porque si la veía desnuda nuevamente saltaría sobre ella y sus intenciones se irían al olvido.

La tomó de una de sus manos y la persuadió de salir de la cama, ella tembló al sentir el suelo frio bajo sus pies mientras él tomaba el reloj que estaba finamente colocado sobre el montón de su ropa al lado de la cama, 2:31 a.m. pudo visualizar. Tomó el bóxer y le soltó mano por un momento para poder colocárselos, volviéndola a tomarla una vez hecha la tarea sin importarle no colocarse las demás prendas.

La jaló con él mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera y podía sentir la indecisión tras él.

Subieron las escaleras y encendió las luces, tuvo que mirar hacia atrás cuando ella lo soltó rápidamente y se preguntó si huiría ahora que tenía una mera posibilidad, pero cuando la vio ella se cubría la cara mientras que sus brazos se aplastaban contra sus pechos, evitando que la sabana callera.

Era cierto, ella había permanecido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que esta luz repentina debía lastimarle los ojos y se regañó por no pensar sobre eso.

Esperó a que se acostumbrara y luego le tomó la mano de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndola al baño de su habitación, el cual era el único con una bañera que procedió a llenar de agua caliente, haciéndola desprenderse de la sabana y entrar a la tina, donde ella se sentó con las rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas y mirándolo e igual lo hacía él.

Se apartó levemente y fue hacia el pequeño armario en su pared, sacando un par de guantes de látex de una caja, alcohol y una gasa porque no tenía algodón.

Mojó la gasa con el alcohol y bajo su atenta mirada la pasó por esa parte del cuello en la que le había mordido, ella aparó la cabeza y absorbió aire entre para luego soltar un leve gemido por el picor que le provocaba el desinfectante, y a él le tomó mucho de su autocontrol para no sentirse excitado.

Siguió con su labor pasando el desinfectante por toda la piel descubierta en la que sus labios y dientes habían estado, para luego proceder a enjabonarla insistentemente.

Terminada su tarea y cuando estuvo completamente bañada tomó una de esas toallas blancas que tenía en su armario que Itachi había insistido que debía tener y que nunca había usado, para envolver el tembloroso cuerpo de Hinata en el y proceder a secarla.

—Espera aquí —la dejó sentada en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, sacando de la secadora las ropas y las sandalias con las que la había encontrado aquel día, todas desteñidas y teñidas con los colores de las otras prendas por acción del cloro con las que las había lavado insistentemente.

Rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y suspiró al encontrarla justamente a donde la había dejado.

—Vístete —le dijo dándole las ropas y quitándose los guantes que hasta ese momento aún permanecían en sus manos.

Impotentemente observó como ella se metía se vestía, primero las bragas, luego el sostén, el vestido roto y las sandalias. Una vez vestida recordó que él también debía de hacerlo, así que buscó sus ropas en su closet, vistiéndose completamente de negro porque ese color representaba justamente como se sentía. Como si estuviera muriendo.

Se había convertido en la versión demacrada que había encontrado esa noche, lo único que le faltaba era tu obsoleto celular, del cual él mismo se había deshecho al día siguiente de apresarla en su hogar, no queriendo que el aparato funcionara y vincularan la señal del mismo en su área.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y con la misma inseguridad que al principio, lo hizo.

Bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta que llevaba a su cochera donde se encontraba el auto de su propiedad, junto a un espacio vacío donde a veces dejaba su patrulla cuando tenía que llevarla con él.

Tomó dos de las grandes fundas con las que solía recoger la basura que se acumulaba en su casa, abriendo la puerta del acompañante del auto y cubriendo dicho asiento con ambas bolsas y luego se apartó.

—Entra —le dijo y ella obedeció.

Cerró la puerta y antes de montarse fue por un destornillador a la caja de herramientas, el cual usó para quitar la matricula, metiéndola en la parte de atrás junto con el destornillador y finalmente montándose en el vehículo, salió de la cochera y empezó a conducir.

Durante el trayecto ella por fin había hablado, preguntándole temblorosamente a donde iban, pero él no le contestó, luego de eso se quedaron callados.

Se aseguró de tomar todas las rutas por donde sabía que no había policías, por aquellas por donde no había tiendas o gasolineras o cualquier tipo de lugar que pudiera tener cámaras de vigilancia.

Salió de la ciudad junto a ella y atravesó otra, por fin llegando hasta su destino.

Se detuvo en un lugar totalmente desierto luego de salir del camino, se quedó observando hacia la nada.

—Sal

Pudo sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él.

— ¿Qu-qué?

Volteó hacia ella y repitió…

—Sal —dijo —cinco kilómetros al este hay un pueblo pequeño, dirígete allá — le señaló.

Ella lo miró horrorizada y negó fuertemente.

Dios, quería besarla tanto…

Sin embargo, no podía si quiera tocarla.

—Hinata, confía en mí —dijo —sal

—Sas-suke yo-…

— ¡Que salgas, maldita sea! —le gritó y tomó su arma de reglamento, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Su mirada horrorizada al borde de las lágrimas le partió el corazón, verla salir del auto y alejarse de él lo destruyó.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

Encendió de nuevo el coche y dio reversa para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a la carretera, viendo por el espejo retrovisor como corría tras él vehículo, deteniéndose cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente alejado para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Pronto dejó de verla y su respiración se volvió pesada. Le tomó mucha de su voluntad el no dar la vuelta y volver, porque era lo mejor.

La hora marcaba las 5:58 a.m.

Volvió a la ciudad y ya eran las 7:34 a.m.

Volvió a colocar la matrícula, quitó las bolsas del asiento y las usó para recoger la basura de su hogar, entre ellos los guantes y gasas que había usado, para luego volver al sótano, a acostarse en la cama que había compartido con ella todo ese tiempo.

Su olor era lo único que le quedaba.

No podía decir a qué hora se había dormido, pero el sonido de su celular, el cual había dejado todo ese tiempo en la mesita junto a la cama, lo despertó con el tono tan característico que había puesto para Itachi. Miró la hora antes de contestar, 2:20 p.m. tomó la llamada y se volvió a acostarse, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo libre.

— _¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?_ —Lo escuchó preguntar — _olvídalo, ven aquí de inmediato_

No dijo nada.

— _La encontraron_ —dijo — _Encontraron a Hinata Hyuga…_

* * *

 **¡Finalmente, la segunda parte!**

 **Me siento feliz de que les gustara, de igual forma espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, incluso esos sin sentido e indeseables, que fueron pocos, pero están ahí. Solo falta el último shot para dar final a este three-shot.**

 **Cada uno de sus comentarios fueron bien recibidos, y nuevamente, gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

—Intentémoslo una vez más, Hinata —, Profundos ojos verdes la observaron atentamente — ¿Recuerdas algo más de tu secuestrador, a parte de la voz?

La chica en cuestión se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón frente a su escritorio, con las piernas recogidas a su pecho, firmemente agarradas por su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo le pasaba por encima, abrazando su hombro opuesto y escondiendo su boca en la flexura de su codo.

Incluso si su mirada estaba al frente solo habían hecho contacto visual contadas veces: cuatro, para ser exactos. Sus ojos siempre se mantenían pegados al block de notas que nunca cambiaba de posición y en el que siempre anotaba cosas molestamente.

Solo quería regresar a su casa, a su cama y acostarse nuevamente, estaba lista, sobre todo porque aún llevaba su pijama: anchos pantalones grises, un suéter de lana blanco y debajo de este el top a juego del pantalón. Era su vestimenta principal desde que había regresado a su casa luego de ser abandonada en medio de ningún lugar.

Sin embargo, tantos las autoridades a cargo de la investigación como su familia insistían en que necesitaba ayuda de su ahora psicólogo/psiquiatra –porque no estaba segura, aunque pudo reconocer ambas maestrías en un par de los tantos títulos colgados en su pared: tenía uno por cada arruga en su cara –al que visitaba inter diario a la misma hora.

Ella solo pudo negar como respuesta a su pregunta, la voz difícilmente le salía en esos días.

—Entonces terminamos por hoy —, fue lo que dijo finalmente el hombre rubio luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro —intentaremos algo diferente en la próxima sección

Con un pequeño gesto asintió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta lo más calmada posible, aunque quería salir desesperadamente de la habitación.

—Hinata —se detuvo, exasperada, al escuchar que la llamaba —Ino llegará al país en unos días, está preocupada y ansiosa por verte

—Gracias, señor Yamanaka

Y salió, sintiendo como si el peso de sus hombros se alivianaba un poco. Caminó hacia su padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala de recepción esperando por ella, y sin intercambiar palabras salieron del edificio.

Hiashi había negado dejar su lado después de que, apenas a una semana de volver, sufriera un ataque de pánico al encontrarse rodeada por el equipo de seguridad que había contratado para protegerla, incluso si su horario era muy limitado, el hombre aprovechaba cada momento libre que tenía para acompañarla: sin embargo, aunque agradecería su preocupación en anteriores momentos se su vida, actualmente no deseaba más que estar sola, que todos desaparecieran, sin criadas molestas que la agobiasen o familiares y amigos tratando de animarla y haciéndole compañía a cada maldito momento del día.

Quería estar sola.

Y también quería ver a Sasuke nuevamente.

Igual que todos los viernes, Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi, irían a verla y a hablar con su padre en busca de nueva información que claramente no iba a propinar porque Sasuke confiaba en que no lo haría, y ella amaba la forma en la que lo hacía, al igual que la forma en que la miraban sus ojos, puestos en ella y solo en ella, también amaba como se veía vestido de traje detective porque alguien en el destacamento había decidido que era el momento perfecto para hacer su transición de oficial a detective, amaba como tocaba su rodilla levemente con el dorso de sus dedos mientras se encontraban uno sentado frente al otro muy cerca mientras le hacía preguntas o como se apartaba cuando Itachi parecía interesarse en sus interacciones, amaba la forma en como le susurraba que lo estaba haciendo bien al momento en que Itachi desaparecía a través de la puerta para hablar con su padre y como le decía lo desesperado que estaba por besarla. Su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, amaba cada extensión de él.

Incluso si en algún momento le apuntó en la cabeza con un arma, lo había perdonado porque al final sabía que lo hacía… por su bien.

Llenar reportes nunca había sido tan exasperante como lo era en ese momento, cada minuto parecía una hora y no podía apreciar ningún progreso en la tarea que consideraba tan fácil. Podía escuchar el inexistente tic tac del reloj digital de la computadora, configurado para mostrar horas, minutos y segundos.

La presencia de Itachi, que lo esperaba con su tan característica paciencia, parado elegantemente en la puerta como si de algo casual se tratase, le ponía aún más ansioso por terminar.

Finalmente escribió las últimas palabras y colocó el punto final, guardó el archivo porque no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo más imprimiendo una documentación que ni siquiera era verídico, aunque tratase de mantener todo al mayor margen posible porque ser el compañero de Itachi no pudo llegarle en un peor momento.

Con la mayor calma posible tomó la chaqueta que reposaba sobre el espaldar de su silla y la arrojó sobre sus hombros porque seguía siendo él incluso con un nuevo puesto de trabajo y le importaba un comino la formalidad.

La desventaja de trabajar junto a su hermano, a parte de las obvias, eran que naturalmente terminaba siendo el líder y eso incluía el hecho de que Sasuke como el pasajero en el muy lujoso auto de Itachi y, mientras muchos estarían más que felices con la asignación de asientos, él prefería estar al volante.

Itachi no solía ser expresamente conversador en horas de trabajo y solo se limitaba a hablar sobre la investigación, algún nuevo sospechoso o hacer comentarios sobre otro caso en el que trabajaba simultáneamente mientras le pedía su opinión, pero en general iba tan callado como él, tal y como estaban en ese momento.

Unos quince minutos después podía apreciar la enorme casa Hyuga conforme se acercaban, ellos no estaban muy lejos cuando los portones se abrieron, dándole el paso al interior y se estacionaron no muy lejos de la puerta principal.

Sasuke fue el primero en dejar el vehículo y acercarse a la puerta principal donde ya eran esperados por el patriarca de la familia, dándole la mano tan pronto como estuvo frente a él, siendo gratamente correspondido con calidez.

Sasuke tenía un plan sencillo, su objetivo era ganarse a la familia de Hinata para poder cotejarla correctamente, lo que pensó hubiera sido lo mejor desde el principio, pero ciertamente no se arrepentía porque tanto ella como él habían disfrutado de su retorcidos momentos juntos.

Una vez tuviera la aprobación de la familia daría todos los pasos correctos para poder tenerla en su casa nuevamente, siendo su señora en lugar de su rehén. Con el tiempo el caso se enfriaría y finalmente quedaría enterrado, y si bien un caso sin resolver no era un muy buen inicio para su carrera de detective, ella valía cada tachadura en cualquier papel con su nombre.

Después de que Hiashi e Itachi se saludaran, los tres hombres se adentraron en la vivienda y tomaron asiento en los blanco muebles de la casa. Itachi empezó a hacer las preguntas de lugar, las mismas que hacían cada viernes de las últimas semanas ¿Hinata había recordado algo? ¿Algún comportamiento sospechoso de alguien dentro o fuera de la casa? ¿Había algún avance en las visitas de Hinata al psicólogo? Y todas las respuestas seguían siendo "no" decepcionados, y el interior de Sasuke se regocijaba en mescla de emociones como alegría, alivio y aún más amor del que podría sentir cualquier ser humano porque ella se mantenía fiel a él después de todo.

—Sin embargo —la respiración de Sasuke se detuvo —Yamanaka dice que su comportamiento es consistente con el de alguien que padece el síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo Hiashi —puede que ella sepa quien la secuestró, pero no quiere decir nada, probablemente por haber desarrollado empatía hacia ese criminal

Sí, Sasuke lo sabía, se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente después de que ella empezara a hacer cosas sin que se las pidiera, precisamente el día que ella abrió las piernas para él por primera vez cuando él pisaba el último escalón inferior cuando bajaba ansioso por sentirla. Verla en esa posición, con las piernas abiertas, amarrada solo de muñecas al espaldar de la cama lista solo para él, había sido uno de los momentos más placenteros de su vida.

Con el paso de los días ella fue quien iniciaba los besos que compartían, así como le masajeaba los hombros después del sexo y le preguntaba cómo había ido su día. Él de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo a los ojos y percibía muchas emociones en ellos, no eran vacíos ni heridos como se supone que deberían ser, incluso podía jurar que vio una pequeña luz de amor en ellos.

Entonces decidió que debía ponerla a prueba, ya no la ataba pero tampoco le dejaba el paso libre hasta una noche, donde dejó todo abierto dándole la oportunidad de escapar mientras la ansiedad lo carcomía lejos de casa. Encontrarla aún ahí, aparentemente indecisa sobre qué hacer lo golpeó con una ola de alivio que aplacaban un poco la monumental culpa que sentía luego de encontrar a la hermana de Hinata unos días antes, en el justo tramo donde había recogido a la mayor.

—Eso es bueno —el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo y miró a su hermano, instándole a explicar su positiva —si es así aún tenemos esperanzas de capturar al secuestrador, con la ayuda del doctor puede que obtengamos nueva información.

Los tres se quedaron callados, pero se pudo percibir como un atisbo de esperanza iluminaba el rostro del hombre mayor.

—Nos gustaría hablar con ella.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, Hinata apareció a la vista de todos.

—Detectives —hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se acercó a los tres hombres, sentándose en el mueble individual más lejano y en la dirección opuesta a su padre.

Tanto Itachi como Hiashi se levantaron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron miradas, antes de volverse hacia los dos más jóvenes, que los miraban atentamente.

Hiashi carraspeó.

—Debo retirarme, caballeros —Le dio la mano a ambos y luego se acercó a Hinata —Neji y Hanabi deben estar por llegar, los detectives y las criadas estarán contigo mientras —dijo, pero ninguno dejó pasar la visible tensión que sacudió el cuerpo de Hinata —Ellos cuidarán de ti—Y los miró casi como si los amenazara silenciosamente.

—De hecho, Sasuke lo hará —soltó Itachi sin inmutarse —tengo algo más que hacer, así que estás a cargo de las preguntas hoy

Y tuvo que aguantar el aire en sus pulmones, no queriendo soltar un grito de alegría muy poco característico de sí, en su lugar solamente asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Llámame en cuanto termines y vendré por ti.

—No es necesario —dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo que le gustaría, las ansias de que ambos se fueran crecían más y más —pediré un taxi

—Hn

—Volveré en dos semanas, menos, si todo sale según lo planeado —dijo Hiashi en forma de despedida, palmeando torpemente la cabeza de Hinata y luego fue hacia la puerta, acompañando a Itachi.

Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron tras la puerta principal, Sasuke se movió en el mueble hacia el lado contrario para estar más cerca de ella. La criada, que se había mantenido parada frente a la puerta que llevaba hacia el comedor, se excusó diciendo que iría por un poco de té y bocadillos, dejándolos totalmente solos.

Tan pronto como no hubo nadie a la vista Hinata rápidamente se sentó a su lado en el largo sillón y las manos de ambos se sujetaron con tal fuerza que, si alguien los observara, podrían confundirlos fácilmente con un par de amantes que no se habían visto en años.

No obstante, ninguno habló.

Ella se había quedado observándolo con anhelo frívolo mientras que él la estudiaba de ras a ras.

Su piel estaba visiblemente más limpia de lo que pudo haber estado en cualquier momento en el que estuvo con él, el rubor natural que lucía era su único maquillaje, a simple vista pareciera que sus labios estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo, aunque no era más que el brillo nativo que tenían bajo la brillante luz que se colaba por las ventanas. El no ver las marcas de su pertenencia en su cuello lo irritó un poco y las ganas de volver a crearlas lo asaltaron, sin embargo no le quedó más que resistir porque eso podría venir con muchos problemas y pensó que eso podría hacerlo más adelante en un futuro cercano.

Sus manos estaban bastantes suaves y el impulso de mirarlas le hizo notar lo cuidadas que se veían sus uñas, vagamente se preguntó si eran obra de su hermana o de alguna de las chicas de la servidumbre. Pero ella en general: desde su pelo hasta su ropa, sus piernas y todo lo que era visible en ella se veía bien cuidado, delicado, como si los anteriores hechos que envolvieron a ambos nunca hubieran sucedido.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle las manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro para poder verlas bien y frunciendo el ceño porque sus dedos estaban inquietantemente delgados — ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —le preguntó de vuelta, evadiendo su última pregunta.

—Te extraño —susurró.

Ella sonrió con el rostro iluminado, y colocando una de sus manos en una las mejillas de él susurrando un muy bajito "también te extraño" que no hubiera escuchado de no ser porque estaban tan cerca que sus narices estaban casi en contacto, él ladeo su rostro y besó como pudo su mano, para luego volver a colocarse como estaba anterior a eso, dejando descansar su peso en ella.

—Hinata, escucha —el repentino cambio de voz hizo su sonrisa desaparecer —A partir de ahora… debes ser cuidadosa con lo que digas

La Hyuga lo miró con un poco de asombro, preparada para preguntar.

—Tu psicólogo está llegando a conclusiones y si llega a enterarse de algo comprometedor… no podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con una mirada lastimera.

— ¿N-no puedes sugerirle a mi padre que pare con esto de las consultas? —Preguntó — Sasuke, no quiero ir ahí, no me gusta

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Negó fuertemente.

—Simplemente no quiero

Suspiró.

—No puedo hacer eso —le respondió con sinceridad —son requisitos de ley en estos casos, Hinata, si hago eso sería muy extraño y antiprofesional

Aunque, a decir verdad, a estas alturas el profesionalismo era un mito.

Se quedó pensando y de repente la soltó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, pasándose las manos por la cara, dejándolas sobre sus ojos mientras le preguntaba lo siguiente.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Luego de varios segundos sintió la mano de Hinata pasar de arriba abajo sobre su muslo reconfortantemente, entre sus dedos podía ver su gesto y luego ella lo hizo mirarlo, conduciendo su rostro con su mano, y en su cara estaba plasmada una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Yo… quiero estar contigo

Y aunque no era gran cosa, para él sus palabras fueron suficientes. El rostro de ambos se acercó y sus labios apenas se tocaron, pero el momento tuvo que ser interrumpido cuando los pasos de la criada se escucharon fuerte y a paso uniforme, provocando que Hinata volviera a su primer asiento y Sasuke tomara su libreta y bolígrafo, haciéndole preguntas que ella contestaba un poco cohibida mientras que la criada colocaba una tasa frente a cada uno junto a un gran plato de pinchos de frutas, sin percatarse de las sonrisas secretas que ambos compartían por debajo, mientras le agradecían su servicio.

—Quiero que veas las tres películas dentro de este pendrive —El doctor Yamanaka colocó sobre el escritorio la memoria portátil, tanto ella como Neji, quien la acompañaba y había sido invitado a entrar a la sesión que había empezado apenas hace unos pocos minutos, miraron el pequeño objeto con curiosidad y un poco de escepticismo.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de las películas? —preguntó Neji.

—Tendrá que descubrirlo por si misma —respondió el doctor.

— ¿De que tratan? —indagó ella esta vez.

Inoichi rio levemente.

—También es tu tarea —el psicólogo vio como ambos Hyuga fruncían el ceño un poco más, simultáneamente, con los labios un poco fruncidos y se obligó a no reír más —cada vez que termines con una de ellas tendrás que hacer un resumen de cada una y lo traerás dentro de ocho días, el próximo lunes, para que tengas más tiempo, nuestras sesiones de esta semana quedarán suspendidas… no hay excusas, Hinata.

Mirarlo fue lo único que pudo hacer, pensando en que realmente no quería perder el tiempo viendo quien sabe cuáles películas, así que probablemente vería el título de ellas y buscaría el argumento por internet.

—También quiero que en una hoja a parte escribas los sentimientos que tengas a lo largo de cada una de las películas, con el minuto en el que se encuentre la película al lado de cada emoción que escribas —Indicó —Hinata, se lo que piensas, pero te aseguro que sabré si viste las películas o si tratas de engañarme —advirtió teniendo la mirada fina en Hinata, y ella en él, estupefacta, con Neji también observándola de reojo —Te veré el lunes

Ambos Hyuga se pusieron de pie y salieron del consultorio, cuando Neji le ofreció su brazo a Hinata pudo sentirla tensa, tal vez un poco molesta a juzgar por el leve apretón que ejercía al aceptarlo, pero decidió no decir nada y continuar caminando.

—Todo era tan hermoso… la torre Eiffel, el museo de Louvre ¡Y los restaurantes! C'est manifique —Canturreó Ino.

Desde que había llegado al hogar Hyuga ese sábado, había sido arrastrado por la efusiva rubia que le contaba al pequeño grupo sobre como era su vida mientras vivía en el extranjero, finalizando su carrera en Francia.

Lee y Choji parecían estar fascinados con la descripción, mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba tras ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa. Shino permanecía un poco más alejado charlando con Neji, y finalmente estaba Sakura, que al igual que él se mantenía solamente escuchando, haciendo pequeñas preguntas de vez en cuando.

No había rastro de Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Preguntó sin incluso pensarlo antes y la mirada de todos se pusieron sobre él.

— ¡Si! ¿Dónde está? —preguntó también Ino, volteando hacia Neji.

—Está terminando de ver unas películas que le encargó tu padre —respondió Neji

— Pfff… mi padre y sus viejas técnicas… a veces me estresa —Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos para luego mirar a Sasuke — Y a ti ¿Por qué te importa?

—Estoy a cargo de la investigación de su caso —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque interiormente estaba un poco irritado porque, de hecho, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

La atmosfera se volvió tensa y pesada ante la inminencia del tema que entraría en discusión, todos callados decidiendo si debían hablar o no.

—Y… —Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio — ¿Cómo lo ha llevado?

—Mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaría —fue la respuesta de Neji luego de acercarse más al grupo, cruzándose de brazos —Aún mantenemos los ojos sobre ella, sin embargo… Tu padre dice que puede ser un acto para esconder su depresión —miró a Ino.

—No me extrañaría… con todo lo que ha pasado —suspiró.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Choji, visiblemente indeciso si permanecer en el grupo o apartarse para atracar la mesa de bocadillos que se encontraba abandonada a poca distancia de ellos. Shino y Shikamaru se acercaron al grupo.

—Ya sabes… esto… lo de su mamá, no poder volver a patinar, lo de Kiba… —Enumeraba lentamente la Yamanaka.

—Lo de Kiba no creo —dijo Sakura —Luego de eso empezó a frecuentar a Toneri

Sasuke bufó, ciertamente recordando cuando los había visto antes de decidir dejar la carrera que cursaba en ese momento. Los demás lo miraron extraños pero luego lo ignoraron.

— ¿No te dijo? Lo de Toneri era solo un acto… él quería poner celosa a una ex y Hinata le debía un favor, pero nunca llegó a más —Sasuke miró a Ino mientras le contaba a Sakura, no recordando haber visto a nadie más ese día en los dormitorios —Pero Kiba fue su primer novio serio, le tomó bastante tiempo poder superarlo

Y Sakura no era la única impresionada por la revelación, aunque si era la que más lo mostraba facialmente.

— ¿Y su mamá?

Shino, Ino y Shikamaru le dirigieron miradas a Choji, pidiéndole en silencio que se callara.

—Se suicidó poco meses después del nacimiento de Hanabi —respondió Neji, visiblemente incomodo de tocar el tema — Tenía depresión post parto pero se dieron cuenta tarde, Hinata la encontró ahorcada después de… después de volver de la escuela

—Wow —dijo Lee lentamente — No podemos dejar a Hinata sola, hay que animarla ¡hacer que su llama de la juventud vuelva a arder! —arrojó su puño hacia el cielo efusivamente, mirando a todos al momento que suspiraban por su actitud positiva.

—Lee tiene razón, iré por ella —dijo Ino empezando a caminar, deteniéndose cuando sintió que la seguían.

—Voy contigo —dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de caminar y adelantándose, no ignorando como las cejas de Shikamaru, levemente fruncidas, se arqueaban y de cómo Ino se encogía de hombros para luego seguirlo.

Ambos fueron escoltados por una de las criadas hasta el segundo piso, dejándolos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

Sasuke había notado que, a pesar de que la casa era apenas más grande que una casa normal, contaba con un amplio personal de servicio, se preguntó si siempre habían estado allí o si habían sido contratados después de lo sucedido.

Ino tocó la puerta de Hinata, pero ella no contestó y por ende volvió a tocar, obteniendo los mismos resultados una y otra vez.

Ambos se miraron y Sasuke notó como las facciones de Ino se descomponían levemente, haciendo visible que tenía un mal presentimiento y empeorando cuando trató de abrir la puerta, pero la misma se encontraba trabada con seguro.

—Sasuke ¡Hecha la puerta abajo! —le dijo con urgencia, pero no dejándolo hacer nada porque ella misma bloqueaba la puerta mientras la empujaba y seguía tocando — ¡Sasuke! —cuando ella se apartó para gritarle nuevamente, él aprovechó y pateó fuertemente la puerta, abriéndola y en el proceso rompiendo parte del marco de madera.

Ambos entraron y la encontraron inmediatamente acostada boca abajo en su cama, apoyándose en un codo y con la otra mano agarrando uno de los audífonos mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba levantada y medio volteada, permitiéndole mirarlos con una expresión de asombro y desconcierto en su rostro, con la boca cómicamente abierta.

Una laptop se encontraba frente a ella en la posición en la que debió de encontrarse originalmente antes de que irrumpieran, en ella se reproducía una película y podían escuchar levemente el sonido que salía de los audífonos, haciendo obvio la razón por la que no abría la puerta.

Sasuke pensaba que eran audífonos de buena calidad y que necesitaba unos de esos, tratando de no concentrarse en el hecho de que podía ver la totalidad de sus piernas al descubierto porque llevaba pantalones bastante cortos.

— ¡Tonta! —Ino se acercó y le pegó de pleno en la frente con una mano.

—I-Ino… —la Hyuga se cubrió rápidamente la frente y se puso de pie para abrazar y ser abrazada por la rubia.

—Estaba preocupada —Ino gimoteó, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar — ¡Te he dicho que no escuches las cosas tan altas! Te vas a quedar sorda

— Lo siento —Hinata rio levemente — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace como cuatro horas —respondió, Hinata la miró con asombro e Ino se apartó levemente de ella—Y tengo que decirte; te has vuelto muy maleducada, Hinata, vine para verte pero ni siquiera me recibes —la rubia colocó su mano pecho dramáticamente

— ¡N-no sabía que llegabas hoy!

—Lo sé —rio —pero deja eso y vamos, todos te estamos esperando abajo

Hinata se vio tentada en preguntar en quienes eran todos, pero su mirada solo se posó en Sasuke que se había quedado ahí parado, estudiando la habitación y Hinata se avergonzó de que no fuera nada interesante, solo paredes blancas, una gran cama, un escritorio con sus cosas de aseo personal y maquillaje y una esquina vergonzosamente llena de muñecos de todos los tamaños, todos organizados prolijamente y pensó en guardarlos tan pronto como estuviera sola.

—Sí, pero ¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke a solas un momento? —La mirada de Ino se tornó meramente desconcertada y curiosa —Es sobre la investigación… —agregó y la rubia pareció entender, no le dio ninguna señal al Uchiha, ya que él debería conocer sus intenciones incluso sin mirarlo.

—Pero no tardes ¿he? Tengo mucho que contarle —La volvió a abrazar —Será mejor que baje y les diga del malentendido antes de que las empleadas llamen a la policía

Tan pronto la rubia salió Sasuke cerró infructuosamente la puerta, apoyándose de espaldas en ella para hacer la función que debería tener la arruinada cerradura.

—Me debes una puerta —dijo Hinata riendo, acercándose al pelinegro y pasando sus manos por su pecho, siendo sostenida por él, que la rodeó de la cintura con los brazos acercándola a él e inclinándose para aprisionar sus labios, besándola intensamente sin decir una palabra.

Se siguieron besando y sintió a Hinata tratar de halarlo hacia ella mientras ella misma intentaba dar unos pasos atrás, pero él no se lo permitió a pesar de que conocía sus intenciones y estaba más que dispuesto, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, en cambio, bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en sus nalgas y las apretó levemente.

—Hinata —la llamó entre sus labios y ella solo gruñó levemente mientras lo seguía besando —Lo siento… por todo —pero ella ignoró sus intentos de disculpa, siguiendo en su acto, lo molestó un poco, pero no podía detenerse —Te traje flores

— ¿Es así? —ella murmuró todavía sin apartarse de él.

—Sí… pero Ino las arruinó, creyó que eran para ella…y las zarandeó mientras hablaba

Rio

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Petunias

—Me encantan las petunias —y él le respondió con un leve 'hmm' porque era algo que sabía.

Se quedaron besándose hasta que sus labios dolían, Hinata cubrió los suyos con una leve capa de brillo de labios, pero los de él permanecían rojos e hinchados, sabía que Shikamaru y Shino se dieron cuenta en cuanto lo vieron salir nuevamente al jardín junto a ella, pero no dijeron nada… era una buena cosa que Neji se encontraba en algún lugar buscando a Hanabi.

Escuchó a Hinata reírse mientras miraba a la mesa donde se encontraban abandonadas las pobres petunias, mareadas y débiles. Había notado que mientras estaban arriba habían llegado más personas: Naruto, Tenten, se tensó un poco al ver a Kiba, también estaban Gaara y sus hermanos e incluso sus antiguos profesores, Kakashi y Kerenai.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche pasó entre risas e historias, tomaron. Él permaneció cerca de Hinata tanto como podía, sin levantar sospechas y al momento de partir, los abrazos fueron bastante largos, aunque él y ella no compartieron ninguno.

Hinata permanecía sentada en la silla que habitualmente tomaba cuando iba al consultorio de Inoichi, el hombre se encontraba leyendo los resúmenes que había hecho sobre las películas y subrayando cosas en ellos, era un poco exasperante a decir verdad.

Cuando terminó lo único que hizo fue guardarlo en una de sus gavetas sin darle la oportunidad de ver que había hecho.

—Entonces, Hinata ¿Cuál película te gustó más?

Lo miró y pensó un poco.

—Átame… me gustó mucho…

—Antonio Banderas siempre atrae a todos ¿no? —rio un poco — ¿Por qué te gustó?

—Él…no se ¿la amaba? Incluso si ella… no tenía l-la mejor opción de trabajo

—Pero eso no es motivo —ella negó, estando de acuerdo — ¿Entonces?

—Yo de verdad no se… no la analicé profundamente

—Pero tu resumen es muy profundo —le señaló

—Lo escribí mientras la veía —se encogió de hombros —yo… 'Una vida en tres días' también me gustó

Él no dijo nada y ella siguió.

—El protagonista era buscado por la policía…así que se esconde en una casa y retiene a la mujer y a su hijo… creo…ellos pasan por muchas cosas juntos y se enamoran… yo…

— ¿Y la otra? 'En sus manos' se llama, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió — ¿Qué piensas?

Se encogió de hombros y él suspiró.

— ¿Sabes que tienen en común estas películas?

Pensó.

—Son sobre secuestro

—Y…

—Y… se enamoran al final…

—Cierto —el rubio asintió —Hinata ¿Te sentiste identificada con alguno de los personajes de esas películas?

Negó, pero a los ojos del psicólogo su duda no era invisible.

—Hinata, sabes que esta será nuestra última sesión ¿verdad?

Y pareció sorprendida.

—Ya no nos volveremos a ver luego de hoy —confirmó —al menos no en estos términos

— ¿No tengo que volver?

—No —respondió —Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes en comparación al inicio de la terapia?

—Más tranquila —respondió con sinceridad —Al principio no quería estar aquí, ni salir…. Tampoco a hablar… pero ahora… estoy recuperando mi vida

Ella misma lo había notado, estaba saliendo nuevamente y estaba a punto de reiniciar sus clases en la universidad, iba a re cursar todas las asignaturas que tenía antes de su secuestro, algunos profesores habían sido conscientes de su situación y sólo debería asistir a esas clases a partir de los temas que aún no había visto o hacer proyectos para completar la puntuación, pero otros no le habían dejado más opción que repetir las materias desde cero.

Aún se encontraba asustada de salir sola pensando en que podría volver a ocurrir, pero que no tendría la suerte de que fuera Sasuke y ese pensamiento la aterraba, aunque estaba mejor que antes a decir verdad.

—Me alegro —el hombre de dedicó una sonrisa, pero cuando se apoyó sobre el escritorio su rostro se tornó serio —una última pregunta, y necesito sinceridad, Hinata —ella esperó — ¿Sabes quién te secuestró?

Lo miró.

—No

 _Siete meses después, a un año del secuestro de Hinata Hyuga, el caso fue archivado por falta de pruebas._

Aflojando su corbata, Sasuke suspiró, cansado, abría la puerta de su casa mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora, 8:40 pm, era más temprano de lo que pensaba.

Leyó un mensaje de Hinata y le respondió, sonriendo luego de pactar la hora para su cita de mañana.

Hace poco habían empezado a salir oficialmente, menos de dos semanas atrás, luego de por fin obtener la aprobación del padre de ella quien se había mostrado recio a aceptarlo, expresando el cómo se sentía abandonado por las autoridades luego de que se le informara que no seguirían investigando el caso, pero al final, luego de muchos regalos y serenatas que definitivamente no dejaba al hombre dormir, había aceptado.

Bostezó, estaba cansado, había sido un día largo, tenía a cargo el caso del asesinato de un anciano de 83 años, pero así como sonaba, fue sencillo, sobre todo porque la principal sospechosa, la treintañera, reciente esposa y por ende viuda de la víctima entró a la comisaría, haciendo su acto de mujer destruida por la muerte de su marido… pero seis horas encerrada con él en un cuarto de interrogatorios la desarmó completamente y finalmente obtuvo la confesión.

¿La razón? El cliché de la mayoría de asesinatos… dinero.

Un muy jugoso seguro de vida, para ser precisos.

Entró a su hogar y encendió las luces.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la persona sentada en su sillón, alejando la mano de su arma al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Hola a ti también, Sasuke

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Preguntó.

—Con mi llave

— ¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

El Uchiha mayor se puso de pie acercándose a Sasuke y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el puño de su hermano mayor ya lo había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Itachi?! —gritó.

Recibió otro golpe, esta vez una patada directa al estómago.

— ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? —le preguntó el mayor entre dientes.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Itachi lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Ya deja de fingir Sasuke, lo sé todo —y lo empujó fuertemente contra el piso y se alejó, Sasuke se sentó mirando a su hermano con desdén.

Un par de carpetas cayeron frente a él y las miró, luego volvió a mirar a Itachi y tomó las carpetas, abriéndolas y leyendo la información.

— ¿Qué Diablos…?

— ¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke, sabes muy bien que es esto

Dejó las carpetas, abiertas en el piso, en él había fotos individuales de él y otra de Hinata, junto a varios resultados de ADN.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? ¿Por qué secuestraste y violaste a Hinata Hyuga?

Sasuke lo miró atónito ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo descubrí? —Itachi rio sin ganas y Sasuke se preguntó si había hecho esa pregunta en voz alta o si su hermano solo le había leído el rostro como sabía hacer —Para ser sincero, al principio ni siquiera te consideraba sospechoso —Itachi volvió a sentarse en el sillón que lo había encontrado y Sasuke se acercó, sentándose en otro, ambos pusieron sus armas sobre la mesa central, algo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer cada vez que hablaban —Pero desaparecías, Sasuke… decías que hacías tu rondas o que te encontrabas en el lugar de la investigación, pero no era cierto… el GPS de tu patrulla siempre marcaba el mismo lugar…aquí

La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo, se había olvidado del maldito GPS.

—No solo eso… también marcaba la ruta que Hinata debió de tomar para llegar a su casa —lo miró y volvió a reír —pero incluso en ese momento no sospeché de ti

Se miraron.

— ¿Sabes cuándo sospeché?

Sasuke siguió sin hablar.

—Un día vine, pero no estabas, entré y subí a tomar un baño ¿Sabes que encontré? —Y aunque el silencio no era necesario para el suspenso, Itachi seguía haciéndolo —Ropa femenina, limpia y doblada sobre la cama… pensé que mi pequeño hermano estaba siendo travieso y lo dejé pasar… creo en las coincidencias, Sasuke, de verdad lo hago, por eso lo dejé pasar, pero días después obtuvimos los videos de la tienda a la que Hinata fue… y la ropa era bastante similar, pero volví y ya no estaba…

Sasuke recordó que había decidido darle a ella su ropa una semana después de secuestrarla, incluso si era más excitante verla con sus camisetas y pantalones, había algo sobre ese vestido y su abrigo que lo encendía verdaderamente.

—Cosas pasaron… asesinatos, muchos… y tuve que dejar esto de lado, y me traté de convencer que estaba paranoico y frustrado porque no podía encontrar a tu… amiga… — la forma en que lo dijo le molestó un poco a Sasuke, pero no estaba en posición de hablar—Pasó un tiempo y ella seguía sin aparecer, pero me encontré con su hermana, Hanabi, estaba con un perro, un labrador, uno de los tipos de perro que usamos ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

Sí, lo sabía.

—Es el perro de Hinata, lo estoy usando para encontrar a mi hermana pero el estúpido perro no encuentra nada —Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una voz femenina, cosa que haría normalmente cuando se burlaría de él, pero este momento era tan serio que quemaba —le dije que nosotros nos encargaríamos de eso y que le informaríamos, entonces me dijo que fue lo mismo que dijiste y que parecías haberle gustado al perro… en otras circunstancias no le hubiera prestado atención a eso, pero, Sasuke, ya no podía ignorarlo…

—Itachi-

—El día que la encontraron… antes de que lo hicieran… mientras me dirigía a casa después de ver una escena del crimen, vi este auto…negro, sin matrícula, pasar a mi lado.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco, no podía ser cierto… conocía el auto de Itachi a kilómetros y era imposible que no lo reconociera.

— ¿No te conté? Compré un nuevo auto —Sacó su teléfono y le enseño una fotografía de un Mustang GT de color verde oscuro y sí, definitivamente recordaba ese auto —Unos veinte minutos después, mientras seguía a ese auto recibí una llamada… habían encontrado a Hinata en un pueblo vecino, justo cuando el auto por fin se detenía y entraba a una cochera…tu cochera…

A este punto ya Sasuke no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos, en su lugar se cubría la cara y paraba una mano por su pelo.

—Lo comprobé, te llamé y volví a buscar pruebas… interesante sótano, por cierto…

—Si lo sabías ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Esperanza, Sasuke, esperanza… —respondió —quería que no fuera cierto, que yo estuviera mal y que solo fueran malditas coincidencias, sabía la verdad pero no quería creer… te dejé actuar, solo necesitaba una última confirmación, quería ver como reaccionaban estando juntos, ahora dime la verdad Sasuke ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella sabe que fuiste quien la secuestró y violó?

—No —mintió —no lo sabe

Itachi no estaba seguro si creer.

—Supongo que me vas a arrestar

Itachi se puso de pie y tomo ambas armas, Sasuke lentamente también se paró.

—No —suspiró.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender, sorprendido, entonces ¿qué?

—Dame tu teléfono —y Sasuke hizo lo que dijo, Itachi se volvió y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, para luego entregarle la última carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta —mañana, a esta hora en la mañana te quiero fuera de aquí

Sasuke no entendió y miró lo que estaba en la carpeta: una hoja de transferencia de cuartel.

—Esto… esto está en el otro extremo del país —dijo Sasuke, no queriendo aceptarlo.

—Eres el único familiar que me queda Sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con esto —le dijo abriendo la puerta —y te lo advierto Sasuke, no te contactes con ella, no la llames, no le escribas, no redes sociales ni cartas, no le envíes una maldita paloma mensajera o algún recado con alguien… no acertijos, no clave morse, ni siquiera te comuniques con ella en albarán, solo desaparece y no vuelvas… —y salió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sasuke solo.

Al día siguiente, a las 9:30 de la mañana Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba.

 _ **6 años más tarde**_

—Detective Uchiha —el mencionado levantó la vista de los reportes que revisaba para ver a un chico joven, un adolescente, ayudante de la comisaría —tiene correo —un pequeño montón de cartas calló en su escritorio al tiempo que el chico se despedía, pero no le prestó atención hasta una hora más tarde cuando terminó de revisar los reportes y un caso antiguo que iba a asignarle a uno de los detectives novatos.

Suspiró y tomó las cartas.

Cuentas a pagar, unas cuantas cartas de amor y… ¿Qué era eso?

Dejo todo de lado y se quedó con un único sobre, uno peculiar.

Era cuadrado casi completamente, diría que 9x9, en su centro tenía un diseño peculiar: anillos, dos, uno sobre el otro, con la leyenda ' _acompáñanos a celebrar…'_

Lo abrió para leer lo del interior, y cuando lo hizo, la invitación calló junto con el sobre, mientas él tomaba su chaqueta y salía a toda prisa de la comisaría.

 _Acompáñanos a celebrar…_

 _La boda de:_

 _Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha_

 **¡Por fin terminé! Final abierto porque sí.**

 **Personalmente este capítulo me costó un poco, había que abarcar bastante cosas y lo hice lo mejor que pude.**

 **Espero estén satisfechos, porque yo si lo estoy.**

 **Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. Desde hace tiempo dejé de responder los RR, a veces lo hago por privado, pero siempre los leo y me encanta, incluso los arenosos mal intencionados.**

 **Por cierto, abrí una página de FB** —Hitory-Chan— **que espero no abandonar y trataré de mantener actualizada.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer, se les ama virtualmente.**


End file.
